Darkness Falls
by Kage Kitsune
Summary: Alright, rewritten, redone and more added! Kirie in an attempt to get rid of Katan calls in the help of a high ranking demon. To get Rosiel out of the way she gets him to go with her on a trip to Hawaii and Katan is left alone to deal with this all. Warni
1. Darkness Falls

Rewritten and redone, it's the new Darkness falls everyone! A lot of people lately have been complaining regardless of the fact there's a warning that says "First fanfic" so in order to shut up the n00bs on this site and give other original fans something to cheer about (yeah right) I decided to completely rewrite this whole fanfic…for the most part. The plot is the same, the characters have more parts, and the grammar is tons better (even though I still suck at grammar sorry!) And I'd like to thank those who actually understood what "First Fanfic" meant. Now that I've read the first 11 vols of Angel Sanctuary, seen the anime and looked/read the Angel cage art book. (I love that Art book!!!) I hope this fanfic will make better since and than so will part 2. Also I'd like to keep something in peoples minds. If you don't like something, why do you read it and than send flames saying the story sucked? Why force yourself to read something? Is it the fact you're hoping it'll get better as the chapter goes on? WRONG!Fanfics get better as the chapters go up not as the chapter itself goes on. Notes:** (X) **Pov of change or time jump. Warning, Shonen ai

Warning: Shonen ai, heavy angst, thoughts of suicide. That means GAY relationships.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Iteru and Kyoji. Everything else belongs to Kaori Yuki!

Chapter, 1: Darkness Falls

"Yes, She would like Rosiel and we agreed we'd take Katan." "The fools, they have no idea just how important that Cherubim is do they?" a voice in the darkness asked the first."That just makes this all the easier for us Kyoji. I want you to go and deliver these tickets to Rosiel. Follow the plans accordingly." "Yes my lord." "Oh and Iteru, go with him for back up.""Of course," a third voice sounded. "It sounds to fun to pass up anyway."

**(X)**

Katan awoke early so he could quickly get dressed. He took a shower as quickly as he could and than as fast and quietly as his body would let him, made his way down the long turning stairs of the mansion.

They were currently located on Earth, Rosiel not wanting the other angels to know he was alive and about as of yet. He was spying on his twin sister -who was now Setsuna Mudo- for an attempt to receive her love. Both Katan and Kirie though knew that those feelings would never be returned.

It was with that knowledge that Katan and Kirie began giving and showing all their love towards their lord. Katan truly cared for Rosiel though. He knew, that Kirie to points did as well and that it was his feelings against her's when it came to the bottom line, but he was out to prove a point. He wanted Rosiel to know that he loved him far more than Kirie could ever hope to.

The Cherubim went into the kitchen quickly preparing breakfast for his Lord. A huge amount of food with many different tastes and smells so he was sure Rosiel would be happy. He set the table and placed a good amount of different drinks down as well. After he finished with this, he took out all the roses he'd bought for his lord. Red, purples, yellow, whites, and even Lord Rosiel's most favorite. The rare and almost impossible to find blue rose.

"Is this for me?" the inorganic angel asked as he walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes slightly still somewhat asleep.

Katan felt the air in his throat catch and he stared at his lord with deep, but hidden longing. Rosiel's long blue hair dripping wet, wearing his long blue robe that was clinging to all the curves of his body just made Katan want him all the more.

"Y, yes Lord Rosiel," Katan finally managed to utter out and Rosiel looked from the table to Katan and smiled brightly at him. Without a word he moved close to Katan and ran a hand down his cheek.

"And with no help from Kirie. My, my Katan you have out done yourself," the angel mused swaying his hips a bit and then as suddenly as he had latched himself onto Katan, moved away and sat down at the table. "And so many things to choose from…" his voice trailed off seeing the blue roses placed on the table.

"Thi, this is nothing, but a small token compared to what you deserve. I promise to do better next time Lord Rosiel."

"You found my favorite flowers…"

"Oh wow! Look at all this food," Kirie's voice broke the dramatic feeling in the room making both angels look up at her. Standing in their view what should have only been an outfit Arachne would dare to wear, stood Katan's most hated enemy wearing; knee high combat boots, a leather mini skirt, and a leather spaghetti strap top. Her hair had been dyed red and had been put up in a Japanese styled bun only a few strands falling down to frame her face.

"It all looks so good Katan," she shrieked and took a seat across the table from Rosiel and started eating without even asking. Rosiel seemed to be more amused though than angry and said nothing.

Katan remained silent, having had hoped to share breakfast time alone with Rosiel. Of course that didn't seem like it was going to happen any time soon. Depressed at his dreams being destroyed right before his eyes, Katan began to head for the nearest exit.

"Katan, where do you think you're going?" Rosiel's serious tone alone stopped him dead in his tracks.

"L, lord--"

Katan was cut off by the door bell going off. He bowed quickly and left the room as soon as he could, Rosiel's threatening growl behind him.

**(X)**

Katan answered the door on the second ring and stared at the person in front of him. The man had what looked like short black hair until Katan noticed he had a long pony tail trailing down the middle of his back. His eyes were a dark blue color and he was wearing a black suit while holding an envelope along with some flowers.

"Does a Miss. Kirie live here?" he asked casually.

"Yes, may I help you?" Katan asked emotionlessly.

"Oh no, I'm just here to deliver these things to her," he said calmly. "Would you please give them to her?"

"Yes of course," Katan answered taking the items, muttering a goodbye, and closing the door.

"That went well," Iteru said jumping down out of a tree and landing next to his partner.

Kyoji stared at the teen boy with short ice blue hair, with purplish blue eyes. He was wearing his normal black pants, shirt sleeved black shirt and red mixed with dark blue vest.

"Don't get to attached Iteru. Master wants him and he's not ours for the taking."

Iteru shrugged and followed Kyoji off Rosiel's property. However he was still thinking about a certain Cherubim as he did. What would be the harm in having a bit of fun with the angel before handing him over anyway? His lord would get him either way and they'd all be happy. Yes…they would all be happy.

**(X)**

Katan walked down the hall oblivious to the evil plans that had been formed and the pawn he himself was being played as. He walked into the kitchen eyes adverted from Rosiel's.

"Katan," Rosiel hissed the minute the inorganic angel had noticed he was back in the room.

Katan handed the flowers and card over to Kirie and than turned to look at his lord terrified at what might come from this.

"Y, yes my lord?"

Rosiel stood up from his seat closing the distance between the two making Katan even more uncomfortable. He decided he'd take whatever punishment that was thrown at him though and was not too shocked to find himself dazed and on the floor bleeding from the side of his head a few moments later.

"You do not ignore me and go answer the door," Rosiel growled his eyes narrowed dangerously, hands on his hips. "I am much more important than that thing aren't I?"

"Y, yes lord Rosiel. Of course you are…."

Katan tried to keep his eyes focused on the area just below Rosiel's eyes. This did not seem to please the angel lord though as it had before.

"Look me in the eyes Katan," Rosiel ordered and Katan did just that. "If you ever choose something else over me again, death will be considered mercy for you," he warned and walked back over to the table ignoring the cherubim on the floor.

"Lord Rosiel," Kirie stepped in taking complete advantage of the situation. "These are for you," she said smiling and handed both the tickets and flowers over to him.

Rosiel stared at them a moment looking them over and than at the tickets.

"What are these for?" he asked gently his temper under control.

"A vacation for Hawaii," she said happily. "I thought you might like a vacation now that it's beginning to get cold. Everything is already taken care off; all we have to do is get up in the morning and go!"

"Kirie, we could just fly their ourselves why do we have tickets?" Rosiel asked eyeing the girl suspiciously.

"Those aren't plane tickets Lord Rosiel," she quickly explained. "Those are tickets for this nice spa there. They do a bunch of things to help you relax, it's really nice."

"I see…." Rosiel looked at the tickets for a bit than looked down at Katan lying on the floor. Noticing that the angel had long ago passed out he shrugged and looked back to Kirie. "Alright, I'll go," he answered finally. "Just put Katan back in his room or something so we can get ready for tomorrow."

"With all pleasure Lord Rosiel," Kirie said happily an evil smile crossing her face. After Rosiel left and went upstairs to his room, Kirie grabbed Katan's arm and dragged him towards the basement stairs where his room was located. Instead of waking him up or helping him down though she pushed his body down. He tumbled down his wound opening even more as he hit the bottom concert floor and blood began to pool around him. "Do us all a favor and Die Katan," Kirie hissed and walked off.

**(TBC)**

Well than I hope you all enjoyed the new and better rewritten chapter of darkness falls! I think it went better than the first one….and no random run about and me getting attacked…eh looking back on that, it was so childish…that and it should of only been reserved for rpgs. Ignore me! Hope you guys like the new chapters!


	2. Despair

All right than! With chapter 1 rewritten and completed I think I'll head on to redo chapter 2 now. I have to redo all of them obviously, save for the thanksgiving parody…I'll just check for grammar and spelling in that. I hope everyone enjoys these new chapters, I know they're better than the old ones!

Disclaimer: Besides Iteru and Kyoji, I own nothing.

Notes: **(X) **Pov change, Shonen ai, eventually thoughts of suicide

Chapter, 2: Despair

Katan wasn't sure just how long he'd been lying on the floor when he finally came to. He'd awoken to an empty house the next day, dried blood on the steps and in his hair. His wound had healed quickly enough over the night and so now, he was being forced to clean up the split blood on the stairs.

"I wish Lord Rosiel would of at least given me an idea of how long they'd be gone and what he wanted me to do," Katan sighed finally finishing up the stairs. He put the washrag into the bucket of soapy water and went to the storage room in the basement area. He dumped the bucket into the tub in there and than put, it down walking out and then for his first time since they'd left, went up stairs.

It seemed very odd to Katan to be left alone here without anyone, especially lord Rosiel giving him some sort of command. The vacation he reasoned would probably be over two days long, so if he wanted to he could probably go into Kirie's room and set it on fire if he felt the need. He knew that he wouldn't though. Rosiel seemed to be getting close with Kirie, something he'd noticed a while ago and didn't want to interfere with. Katan was willing to give up Rosiel if that meant his lord's happiness.

Taking a deep breath and trying to study himself, Katan went on for most of the day doing all the chores him and Kirie normally did. It felt nice being alone without having Kirie come out of nowhere and ruin or worse take the credit for something he'd done.

After the day had nearly passed, he began making himself dinner. After it was finished, he sat down to eat it. Upon finishing, he wondered what in the world he should do. He hadn't had any free time since he began the resurrection of Rosiel and then obviously no free time since that point.

He began walking around the house aimlessly and than stopped staring at the front door. He could just get out and go for a walk couldn't he? There was no one stopping him and with the leaves, all different colors right now it would be breathe taking in the park.

Gaining up the courage he'd need, Katan walked out the door and into the partly set sunlit evening. He smiled as the slightly chilled air blew his hair back and began walking towards the park. Maybe them being on vacation wasn't such a bad thing.

**(X)**

"It's a nice day isn't it?" A boy asked out of nowhere and Katan nearly fell over when he heard the voice. It was the first time anyone had spoken to him since Rosiel and Kirie had left.

"Y, yes it is."

He managed a smile towards the boy and then noticed that their was a strange aura coming from him.

"Oh don't bother," the teen, said smiling. "I'm not here to attack you, rather inform you," he went on as though choosing his words with the utmost care.

"Inform me of what?" Katan asked suspiciously, gaining a laugh from the other.

"Concerning your Lord Rosiel, Katan, you should be well aware by now that he's not coming back for you."

Katan stared hard at the teen shaking his head not believing a word of it. Rosiel wouldn't leave him, surely there was something left for him to do for his lord on this planet.

"N, no. Lord Rosiel would never do that to me!"

"Oh wouldn't he?" Iteru asked his eyes flashing. "Rosiel is a very unpredictable person. If you're not careful to read between the lines, you won't understand a word he's saying." Katan remained silent knowing that was true. "Good, we agree than."

"Lord Rosiel would not do that…"

"We'll see," was all Iteru said and he walked off leaving Katan alone and thinking.

**(X)**

A week had passed by and no word from Rosiel had come. And as that week passed with no word, the seeds of doubt planted by Iteru began to grow. Katan began thinking that they hadn't gone on vacation; rather they'd left entirely and were just waiting to see how stupid he was until he realized they were never coming back.

"No…lord Rosiel would never do," Katan said aloud in a low whisper so as not to break the silence to much and yet also convince himself. What else could explain the missing two though? Neither of them had sent a letter or a messenger even concerning when they'd be back or if they were all right.

"I will not believe that liar. He had no idea what he was talking about," Katan said firmly as he rolled over on his bed, his back to his phone. Sure enough as fate would have it, the minute he looked away from the phone it started ringing.

The cherubim was to depressed though to actually sit up and lift it so he decided he'd let the answering machine take it. He could always call whoever it was back later. Lord Rosiel wasn't home anyway so it wasn't like whoever was calling would be able to speak to his lord anyway.

The beep sounded and than the recording.

"Hello? Katan?"

It was his Lord Rosiel's voice that came out over the machine, but at this point, he wasn't really sure if it was really even Rosiel or not. How many times this week had, he woken up in the middle of the night thinking Rosiel had come back only to sneak into his bed while he was asleep?

No, it was probably just some human or other angel that needed to get a hold of Rosiel and his mind was warping the sound of it.

"Kirie you said I could talk to Katan with this thing," the Rosiel sound alike screamed and there was a loud shriek in the background followed after shortly.

"Y, you can Lord Rosiel! It's not my fault. He must not be near the phone," she said trying to calm him down.

"Well how else am I supposed to tell him to keep the mansion clean?" he demanded.

There was another scream the sound of the phone dropping and than silence. The answering machine had run out of time and the call had ended.

Katan still wasn't sure if he was dreaming or if the call had even been from his lord or not. He decided to let it go allowing himself to fall into a bit of a daze while the rest of the morning passed by without event.

He didn't feel like eating anymore and the thought of actually getting out of bed sickened him. If that call had been from Rosiel, that meant they wouldn't be back for an even longer amount of time.

Groaning and wanting to puke just at the thought of it all he closed his eyes and tried to force himself back asleep. He realized very quickly though sleep would not be coming to him now or anytime soon. It was than that an idea popped into his head.

Why not just leave? What was the point of staying in a mansion that held no lord that may never come back?

"No he will come back," Katan, said aloud trying to defeat the voices of doubt in his mind. "He needs me!"

'Does he though?' the thoughts immediately followed. 'He survived without you before you were created, why would he ever need something as worthless as you now?'

"No! He'll come back…he has to come back…."

'You don't even have the courage to go into his room to see if his stuff is still there. You know he's gone for good and won't be coming back. The phone call was just a trick to see if you were waiting like a little puppy to jump up and answer to master. You've been tricked Katan.'

Katan shook his head more forcibly, but he knew he couldn't erase his own thoughts of doubt. Somewhere deep in the back of his mind, he bad been going over these thoughts continuously wondering if there was any truth at all to them.

'Leave Katan. Go into the world and see what's waiting for you. See if Lord Rosiel even notices you're gone,' his mind taunted him. 'Besides, if he comes looking for you, than you know he cares right?'

"I guess so…"

Katan decided that he was thinking in the right direction and got up from his bed. Without packing a thing since all of his stuff in the mansion, but a few articles of clothing had been given to him by Rosiel.

Taking one last look at the house he walked away hoping he'd never have to face Rosiel again, knowing all to well he'd probably murder him if he did. That is, if Rosiel ever did come back to this mansion.

Katan had made his way eventually to the park he usually visited when he had free time. That wasn't quite frequent, but now he'd be able to before…before what now? Was he to return to Heaven as Lord Rosiel had instructed him many months ago or was he to stay on the Earth and help his lord from the shadows? Well, that's if he could at least find his lord in the first place.

At this point though Katan wasn't completely sure if he should care or not. It was true, he wanted nothing more than Lord Rosiel's complete happiness, and if that mean he was to be out of the picture than so be it. Yet no matter how much he kept telling himself that, he kept wanting to stay. Rosiel may later on need him for something right?

"Nothing but a fools wish," he muttered to himself as he walked down a long winding path in the park. "Lord Rosiel has Kirie, he has no need for me," he sighed. Feeling slightly dizzy from trying to get all of this through his head, he leaned against a tree trunk closing his eyes. "Am I that weak?"

"No you might be that strong."

Katan's eyes shot open and he nearly fell backwards at the sight in front of him. Standing there with no weapons draw, no will to kill in his eyes, long dark brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes was Setsuna Mudo's right hand man, Kira.

"Wha--?"

"I heard you talking to yourself," Kira admitted a smile crossing his face. "So Rosiel finally a banded you huh?"

"No it's not like that…well…I don't know," Katan replied honestly. There was a chance Rosiel was coming back, but that chance went both ways. He may actually never see his lord again.

"Hey tell you what. See the onigiri vendor over there? I'm going to go get one. Want one?" Katan blinked a bit, but nodded. It was the first time he'd felt hungry in days. "Okay, I'll be right back, don't go anywhere."

With that said Kira straightened himself up and went to go get two onigiri. He returned shortly after holding two onigiri and held them up.

"Umekaka or shiozake?"

"Shiozake," Katan replied.

Kira nodded and handed the second onigiri to him and than nodded to a bench not to far away. They walked over to it sitting down silently and taking small bites of their snack.

"So than, what exactly happened here?" Kira asked finally when it seemed Katan wasn't going to speak up at all.

"I just….Lord Rosiel has been gone for awhile…and…I just…"

"I understand that part. You said you didn't know if he was coming back or not though. Did he say he wasn't coming back?"

"Kirie and Lord Rosiel have left…Lord Rosiel wanted me to watch over his home, but someone warned me he wouldn't be coming back…" Katan's voice trailed off as though he wasn't completely sure if he believed that or not.

"Well, how long as he been gone?" Kira asked taking another bite of his food.

"A week or so," Katan replied and knew it sounded stupid. Humans took week long trips all the time and angels having no real life span could take even longer ones."

"Did he tell you how long they were going to be gone?"

"No…Kirie was going on about two months, but I don't know for sure…"

Kira nodded going silent and seemed to start thinking about something. He nodded every now and than going over a few things in his mind before finally looking back at the angel a slight smirk on his face.

"Well how about this. If Rosiel doesn't come back, you could join up with Alexiel. I doubt she'll mind."

Katan's eyes widened in horror.

"You want me to betray Lord Rosiel?" he asked shaking.

"He may have betrayed you already," Kira countered his smirk growing. Katan's blood ran cold and he stood up backing away from Kira. "I was kidding Katan. Listen, Rosiel didn't turn you over to us anyway, but…I don't know if he did to anyone else. Just keep your mind open about joining Alexiel and don't get yourself caught." He waved to the angel and headed in the opposite direction.

"Poor kid, he doesn't know whom to turn to anymore. I think I better go have a talk with Setsuna," Kira muttered as he walked away.

**(X)**

The doubt, the realities, the fears, everything all came back at once hitting Katan hard. He started shaking as he walked past one of the many churches within the city just feeling like he wanted to die.

"Lord Rosiel will come back, he will," he kept repeating to himself, but no matter how many times he did the thoughts of Rosiel laughing as he was harmed or thinking Katan dead played through his mind.

So lost in thought Katan didn't notice the man in a black cloak following his every move as he staggered along. If Lord Rosiel didn't care about Katan and most of the angel's in heaven were under Lord Rosiel's control that meant no one had ever cared about him. He was just a puppet with a conscious. One of the very few of them who could think for themselves and know that all that was going on was wrong.

-You're right Katan. There are those who care,- a voice entered his mind, but Katan was too lost in all his jumbled up emotions to really hear it. Without even noticing it he fell to his knees screaming, a knife protruding from his back, and the cloaked man wrapped his arms around him.

**TBC**

Ah there we go. The next rewritten chapter of Darkness falls. And how good it is turning out to be if I do say so myself. Or at least it is compared to the original that's for sure. I hope everyone enjoys this one a lot more than the older version. Ja ne until next time.


	3. Katan’s Confession

The next chapter in darkness falls yay. This can go by pretty fast since I'm just rewriting the whole thing and making it better. I'm glad you guys are enjoying the new write ups though, that makes me very happy.

Warnings: It's Shonen ai

Disclaimers: I don't own anything but a few of the original characters. People like Iteru and such are mine. Everything else belongs to Kaori Yuki.

Notes: **(X) **Is PoV change or time jump.

Chapter, 3: Katan's Confession

Rosiel arrived at his mansion shortly after the sun had set a feeling of dread creeping into him. For some odd reason he couldn't shake the notion that Katan had been harmed in some way shape or form by someone else besides himself. His first thought was that maybe his sister had attacked Katan while he was away, but there was no energy signature belonging to Alexiel anywhere near or around his home.

He decided that even though it looked peaceful enough that he'd come all the way out here, he might as well check to make sure Katan was doing his job of cleaning the mansion while he were gone.

He walked into the mansion looking around; the place seemed practically spotless as it always did after Katan had cleaned it. He smiled a bit at that making a mental note to perhaps reward the boy in some way or at least tell him good job for his hard work.

"Katan," Rosiel screamed out looking around the house for him. He didn't feel too much like actually walking around the entire mansion to look for his cherubim and Katan usually ran to his side when called so he figured it'd suffice. He waited for a few minutes and when he didn't get Katan or any kind of answer he started growling, his arms crossed over his chest and walking around.

"Where could he be?" he wondered out loud more wondering if Katan was trying to hide something from him rather than actually be in any kind of danger.

Eventually Rosiel gave in and started down the stairs to the Cherubim's room. He wondered again and not for the first time why he'd allowed his angel to move his room from upstairs to down, but pushed the thought out of his mind as his eyes fell upon Katan's bedroom door.

Without a second thought he smirked evilly thinking he might catch the angel is some evil act and threw the door open. To his disappointment and to points his relief, Katan's room was very empty save for the furniture that had been placed inside.

He began to wonder just how long Katan had been out of the house and than he noticed the answering machine in the room with the red blinking thing on it. He stared at it and glared.

"Just how long have you been gone?" Rosiel hissed dangerously as he started going through some of Katan's things to get a better idea of how long he'd been gone and for some sort of weird revenge.

As he went through one drawer after another he noticed a small blue bound book lying on top of the dresser in Katan's room. There was no title on the book and a pen lay next to it with the cap on. Rosiel than remembered he'd seen his pet walking around the mansion a few times holding the book in one hand, pen in the other. Katan had never let Rosiel read the book though no matter how many times he tried to get it out of him, so he decided that reading it would be much better revenge than just throwing his stuff all around his room.

He opened the first page and began to read.

'I am the Cherubim angel Katan, servant to Inorganic Angel Rosiel.'

"Hmmm…"

'August 4th year unknown: It took a great deal of time, but the location of the seal where Lord Rosiel is said to be held was finally found. My comrades and I are very happy about this find and are doing all that we can to find some way to break the seal.

August 16th year unknown: We have found a way to break the seal that was placed on Lord Rosiel, however in order to do so you must sacrifice many innocent humans for their astral powers. I am deeply troubled by this, however our need for Lord Rosiel is very great and we cannot give up just because of this. With or without their deaths we must break Lord Rosiel out.

August 30th year unknown: At the cost of many innocent human lives that I may never be forgiven for taking, Lord Rosiel was finally resurrected into this world. It was one of the most beautiful and amazing sites that ever could of have been witnessed. I am still deeply troubled however for taking the lives of those innocents.

October 8th year unknown: I've been serving Lord Rosiel now for some time and it's quite wonderful and yet odd. He seems to no longer be the man I met from before, he's changed somehow…and yet I can't help, but admit every time I get near him I feel odd as well. I do not know what these feelings are, but they are strong.

October 21st year unknown: I have found that with a great lord comes a great penalty when something is done wrong. For disobeying my lord he proceeded to grab me by the neck and start to choke me while screaming. I felt very ashamed and I know I should have. He began digging his claws into my throw slowly at first, but than harder and I felt the blood trickle down my neck and onto my chest. It was than that I came up with this idea. For every wrong I do to Lord Rosiel, I should repent. In order to achieve this incase I do something that is wrong or dishonorable to Lord Rosiel and he doesn't notice, I can punish myself in a sure fit way. I purchased a knife from one of the nearby stores and every time I do something wrong, I will cut myself and bleed out the bad blood.'

Rosiel reread the last few lines again in utter horror at the thought of his pet running a knife anywhere over that perfect body of his and leaving scars on it. Growling he went on vowing to destroy the cherubim should he ever try to do that again. He flipped farther into the book before he started reading.

May 4th, 2nd year in serving Lord Rosiel: Today things have gotten worse, almost to the point of being unbearable. I'm not sure how much longer I can put up with these things. Kirie is pushing me to the end and farther as I'm trying to help Lord Rosiel and so is she, however. She feels that it is her need to out do me in everything and thus ends up getting us both in trouble. I suppose I will be filling up those jars of blood much quicker than I had thought. I should go buy some more before tonight's next mission.'

Roisel's eyes widened a bit and he looked from the book around the room. Katan was keep jars of his own blood somewhere in this room? He set the book down and started going through things again to try and find out what in the world was going on. He eventually found in the back of one of Katan's dressers a large amount of jars filled to the top with blood.

Not sure if he should believe his eyes or not he slammed the dresser door shut and grabbed the book and skipped a few more pages.

August 3rd 2nd year in Lord Rosiel's service: I am beginning to understand just what it means to be cast aside and left for good. Lord Rosiel seems to no longer have a need for me, having even at one point attempted to get me to leave and return to the heavens. I am loyal to no one, but Lord Rosiel though…leaving would seem a crime and what is truly the point. Going back into heaven would mean being around nothing more than puppets…at least on the earth with the humans there are some real people. I'm also getting a bit worried about my health. Lately the stomach pain has increased a good deal and at times I cannot even find the strength to get out of bed, or if out of bed, to make it up the stairs. I believe Kirie may be to blame for this, but it could also just be due to the fact, I am worthless and weak.

Rosiel scanned over the page a few more times taking it all in slowly so he could get the best effect of it all. The weird pains and lost of strength would explain why Katan had been missing so much during the days or why he was randomly leaving in the middle of conversations not to return until hours later.

"It would also explain why Kirie kept asking to cook if she is indeed the one behind his pain," Rosiel thought out loud and felt the beginning of hatred towards the girl to start forming within him. He had hand picked Katan himself to become a Cherubim in the hopes that he'd one day save his old race. What right did that bitch have to try and poison him?

Rosiel decided he would deal with Kirie first and than go find Katan and demand an explanation for the things he'd written in the book. As he went to put it in his pocket though, two flowers fell out from inside. On the floor near his feet laid two roses, a blue and red one. Rosiel picked them up smelling them gently a and smiled. His smile quickly turned to a scowl though as he realized that in order for Katan to have these flowers, someone must have given them to him.

He quickly started flipping through the pages of the book until finally he found a page with the imprint of the flowers in it. Rosiel scanned over the date and noticed it was in fact the day right before Kirie had given him the tickets.

December 2nd 2nd year serving Lord Rosiel: Buying these two flowers was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Having done so and in promising myself I'd hand them over to Lord Rosiel as a gift was one of the stupidest ideas I could have ever had. I should have known Kirie and Lord Rosiel would end up together and I being no one shoved out of the inner group. Perhaps being sent back to heaven and being used as a toy by the puppets would of not been so bad…not every angel up there is controlled by Lord Rosiel after all…perhaps someone, anyone could deal with me…something I need to belong somewhere, but where. Death is not good enough for me; I need to bare the guilt of those innocents I kill so long ago. Forgive me, I have fallen to great. It is only a matter of time before I bare the mark of the fallen.

Shaking a bit wondering what Katan could have possibly done to become a fallen angel Rosiel turned the page.

December 10th the final goodbye: Sir Rosiel and Kirie are gone now; they have been for a few days. I am somewhat glad they have left so Lord Rosiel will not notice the thoughts running through my head, nor notice if I do become a fallen. It is only a matter of time if you ask me before I will. I just wish for Lord Rosiel's happiness and nothing more. Just thinking about never seeing him again makes my entire body shake and my eyes water. I must be strong for this one thing though. I cannot let my weaknesses force Lord Rosiel into some kind of sadness, which by staying here is all I'll do.

I keep wondering what I shall do with all of this evidence though, the jars of blood and the diary; I will have to get rid of all of them. I want no evidence that I was ever even in that mansion any longer to remind them of the vile thing that used to live in their basement. I will dump the jars out and than throw them away and burn the diary. Or perhaps it would be much better to keep it with as a reminder of the hell I brought upon myself and the others around me.

I have debated more than once now that perhaps death is my only escape…escape from a reality where even though I am here, cannot be in nearly enough pain as I should. I voiced my opinion to someone and they mentioned that if I was truly serious about this punishment, going on until I am completely numb in this dimension and than taking my own life added with the sins I've committed I will go to the lowest levels of hell where I may finally be able to repent for some of the things I've done. God knows I need to…I wish that answering machine would click off already…..

Rosiel could see the wet stains on the paper where Katan's tears had fallen upon the paper while he had written.

"So you were here when I called?" Rosiel whispered and than froze. None of this made sense. Katan had clearly stated in the diary that he was going to dispose of all evidence and yet, the blood remained in the drawer and the diary remained on his dresser. Something had gone wrong somewhere for Katan to have left all of this.

Rosiel wondered for a bit, but then a sudden though hit him. He began growling as he shoved the two roses into the diary where they'd fallen out from and headed up the stairs. Kirie was going to pay.

**TBC**

There, another rewritten chapter of darkness falls I hope you guys enjoy it. If you don't I'm going to scream considering I stayed up extremely late while I was tired to type this thing up. Lol. So if you don't like it, I'm going to be mad!!!


	4. Family fight

Ah already to chapter 4. Rewrites can be a lot of fun, because they're not much work! Lol. Though it can take time off of what you're originally supposed to be doing…or what you want it to do. Oh well, best to get these finished up as quickly as possible so I can work on the other fanfics. Let's see….

Notes: **(X) **Pov change.

More notes: Setsuna's mom is Mary, Setsuna's dad is Kasei.

Even more notes: I pretty much completely changed the way they confess their love for each other…the other way was just so freakin corny…not that this one isn't, but I felt it fit in better.

Warnings: It's shonen ai!

Disclaimers: I own don't this stuff. I do own Koki, and Tier…and that other guy that's mine but I can't remember his name at the current moment…Eh yeah.

Chapter, 4: Family fight

Kira stood silently in front of Setsuna's mother's house as he listened to the loud screams coming from inside. Once again they'd gotten into a fight, not such an uncommon thing in their family, if you could really call it a family, but that didn't make it any better.

"You idiot! How could you!? Sara's your sister," Mary, Setsuna's mother screamed loudly. Kira heard an intake of breath and quickly recognized it as Setsuna's. He realized the boy was trying to calm down before either crying, or going insane and snapping on his mother.

"Mother, it's not what you think," he attempted, but it didn't' seem to be helping. His mother ignored him out right.

"Then what is it?" She demanded slamming her foot onto the floor. Kira winced a bit at how loud it sounded. "You kissed her! I knew you lover her, but it's not to be!" she screamed.

Kira continued to listen then as he heard someone stand up inside the house. He decided if it seemed like Setsuna was in any kind of danger, he'd break into the house without a second though and take them down.

"Listen you old hag! I told you! Just listen, it's not what you think! I don't love Sara the way you think I do," Setsuna growled.

Kira heard the unmistakable sound of someone being slapped and his hand instantly fell onto the doorknob.

"How dare you! Lying to your own mother's face! I saw you kiss her!"

"I already told you…I don't love her that way…"

The sound of footsteps started up and using them as a device to hide the sound, Kira began to slowly twist the doorknob so he could catch them off guard coming in.

"Than what do you call it big brother? I thought you loved me to…"

Kira recognized this voice as Sara's, who seemed to be shaking, her words trembling as he spoke.

"Sara stay out of this," Mary snapped.

"No mother enough. I…I love him to…"

Something cracked inside, sounding more or less like a chair. Kira went to fling the door open as he was prepared to do only to find that it was actually locked.

"Damnit! Doesn't anyone listen to me anymore?! I don't love Sara like that…I can't love her like that," Setsuna's voice trailed off and he looked away from his mother.

"I've harden my heart against you and for what?!" Mary screamed.

Kira could begin to hear Setsuna's cries and decided enough was enough. He took a few steps back and placed a hard kick into the door breaking it open. Mary's head jolted up and the minute Setsuna saw Kira he ran away from the others running over to him and hugging him tightly.

"Shh, calm down Setsuna. It's alright," Kira said soothingly as he wrapped one arm around Setsuna's the waist the other stroking his hair. Setsuna clutched his shirt tightly tears streaming down his face. He had been push beyond what he should have been emotionally. It was bad enough he'd just found out not to long ago that he was the reincarnation of the Organic Angel Alexiel, let alone to be forced to deal with parents like this.

"How can you be friends with a beast like that?" Mary asked in horror as Kira went on relaxing her son.

"A beast? Well I guess you could call him that," Kira smirked licking one of Setsuna's tears off his cheek. "But than I suppose I'm nothing, but a beast myself," he said the smirk growing as he saw the look of horror on Mary's face.

"Wh, what…?"

"Oh didn't you know?" Kira asked in mock innocents. "Setsuna's mine," he stated firmly and than taking a step back and searching Setsuna's eyes for a look of approval kissed him deeply.

Setsuna instantly gave in needing the emotional support and needing to be felt wanted by someone, anyone and his arms fell from Kira's shirt to around him. The kiss deepened as Kira got into a better position, Setsuna against the wall slightly bent, him in front of him.

Eventually the kiss was broken so they could both breathe and Setsuna let himself relax being in his lovers embrace. He leaned foreword and Kira took the cue straightening himself so Setsuna could rest his head on his shoulder.

"So, still think Setsuna wants to go play husband and wife with your daughter?" he asked evilly. It wasn't exactly his place to mock Setsuna's mother, his own father would be having a fit once he found out about his relationship with Setsuna, but then, he really didn't care anymore either. He'd chased Alexiel for years and finding her in the body of Setsuna Mudo had been the best thing that had ever happened.

Mary stood there in utter shock looking back and forth from Kira to Setsuna as though she'd been the one slapped a few minutes ago. Sara quickly ran out of the room tears streaming down her face from the action as the tension in the room grew more. Finally Mary spoke up.

"Setsuna…why didn't you tell me before…if you knew what I thought telling me that…so many of those confrontations could have be avoided," she said looking pitifully at her son.

"Would you have really liked me any better than you do now if you'd of known?' Setsuna snorted as he turned to face his mother. "Does it really seem justified that instead of having feelings for my sister I have feelings for my best friend?" he asked emotionlessly.

"I don't care if you're gay," She screamed out. "I just didn't want you to de-purify your sister! You were damned to begin with," she said as though it was a completely casual thing.

Setsuna and Kira stared at her as thought she'd lost her mind and there was probably a good chance that the relief of all of this had in fact done that to her. Setsuna wasn't really sure he wanted to stay here anymore.

"Still, I am sorry for the way I treated you. I should of just right out asked if you had feelings for your sister…all this time just to hide the fact you were gay…" she stared at Setsuna with what could of almost been a lovingly look. "Oh I have to go tell all my friends. You're staying for dinner," she added as an afterthought and ran off into her room to call up some people.

Kira turned back to Setsuna after Set's mom had disappeared into her room and turned his lover around to face him.

"We need to talk," Kira said kissing Setsuna's neck. Setsuna's eyes closed at that as he felt a surge of warmth run through his body. He knew exactly what it was from though, not just the kiss alone, but the mark on his neck that Kira had given him months ago when they first became a couple.

**(Flash back)**

Setsuna closed his eyes shaking as he sat against the hard wall of the abandoned building. Everyone was against him, his friends, his family, everyone. The angels wanted him dead, the demons wanted him as a leader, and even Kira had turned his back on him.

"I didn't ask for any of this," he whispered trying to keep his voice under control. He was doing his best not to cry, but he'd really been pushed to his limits. Kira had been the one person in the entire world he thought he could be with and not have to worry about him wanting anything besides friendship; instead he turned out to be one of the worst ones.

"No one needs me," he said firmly more trying to convince himself than anything. "Sara's moving and so is mom, dad's got his hot girlfriend and doesn't even know what I'm doing half the time. Kurai and that weird cousin of hers can go find a new leader and Kira…Kira never really cared in the first place," he held back a small sob and nearly jumped when he saw the razor blade lying by his feet.

"How convenient," he muttered picking it up and debating whether or not to use it. "It'd be a bit of a waste not to…I mean what else to I really have to live for? If I die this Alexiel person comes out right…so…than I'm not needed they want Alexiel…" He closed his eyes gritting his teeth and put the blade to his wrist.

"Fine," he screamed out loudly. "You all want Alexiel so badly, than here. I'll give you Alexiel," he pushed the blade down on his wrist, but nothing happened. No matter how hard he pressed the blood didn't seem like it was going to come. He opened his eyes to see what the hell the problem was than froze. "Ki, Kira?"

"Are you that weak," Kira asked and he dropped Setsuna's arm. He'd been holding it so Setsuna wouldn't be able to cut his wrist open.

"What does it matter?" Set screamed throwing the blade onto the floor. "You don't care, Sara doesn't care, no one cares," he went on shaking. "What's the point of being here? If I go away than Alexiel comes and you'll all be happy…."

"I won't be happy."

"You're a fuckin liar Kira. You said it yourself, you're in this because you want to see and protect Alexiel. You don't give a damn about me!"

"I hate Alexiel."

That got Setsuna's attention. He looked up quickly staring at his former best friend. "Then why…?"

"Because I wanted to kill her," Kira explained slowly. "She was the only one who could over whelm me and…I wanted to keep her safe just until I could have my chance to destroy her."

Setsuna stared at him for a few minutes then nodded slowly.

"Alright fine. If I kill myself and Alexiel comes, than she'll still be weak right? You can kill her and--"

"Damnit Setsuna," Kira hissed shoving the smaller boy into the wall his body pressing hard against his. "I don't want that Bitch out; I don't care about her at all. Let her stay trapped inside without ever coming out.

"Kira, let go," Setsuna tried to push Kira off of him, but found himself to weak to do so. "Ki--" Setsuna's voice was cut off with Kira kissing him deeply. Setsuna froze his arms falling to his sides as Kira deepened the kiss making it more passionate than Setsuna had ever thought possible to make a kiss.

When the kiss broke they were both gasping for air, but Kira refused to let Setsuna go anywhere. Than without a word Kira moved foreword biting down hard on Setsuna's neck fangs digging in.

**End Flash**

Kira licked the mark on Setsuna's neck nuzzling him gently.

"I know we're enjoying ourselves," Kira snickered as he went on kissing the rest of Setsuna's neck. "But we really do need to talk."

Setsuna nodded slowly as he let Kira move from one spot on his neck to another sighing in pleasure all the way, especially when he got to his mark.

"What about?"

"About Katan," he replied.

Setsuna's eyes snapped open and he pushed Kira back at arms length his eyes slightly narrowed.

"What about Katan?" he asked not sure where any of this was leading.

"Don't be like that," Kira snickered, but he noticed that Setsuna was in no mood to play and sat down on the couch in the living room. "It seems Katan isn't working for Rosiel anymore," Kira explained.

Setsuna moved onto the couch next to Kira and laid against him and put his arms around his lover.

"Are you sure about that Kira? Katan seemed extremely loyal," he said closing his eyes as he relaxed.

"Katan seems to think he's useless now to Rosiel. Something about Rosiel and Kirie getting married…he was pretty out of it. Not drunk, just really emotionally stressed."

"…that's odd. I'd of thought Rosiel would try and bed Katan a lot sooner than he would Kirie," Setsuna thought out loud.

"Well that's not--"

Kira's words were cut off as the glass window near them shattered into thousands of pieces behind them. Kira pushed Setsuna foreword using his own body as a shield to make sure his lover wasn't harmed and then turned around to see Rosiel standing behind him his wings out, one of the evilest glares he'd ever see on the angel.

"Where is Katan?" he asked his teeth gritted, he looked like he was ready to attack at any given second.

"How should I know?" Kira asked sitting up a bit and pushing Setsuna a bit farther away from the inorganic angel.

"You're covered in his scent," Rosiel hissed. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Kira stated firmly.

"Than why is his scent all over you."

"We were talking a while ago," Kira admitted. "And he was so confused and hurt that he ran off. I don't think he's even in his normal mental state anymore."

Rosiel stared at him and than looked at the reincarnation of his twin sister, shoved under the supposed to be dead Sakuya.

"If I find out you're lying I'll show you no mercy," he warned growling. "And if you see him tell him I'm looking for him or I'll destroy everyone you hold dear, both of you."

With that said Rosiel turned back to the broken window jumping out of it and flying back off. Setsuna and Kira remained in the position they'd been in when the window was broken staring at one another nervously.

Eventually Kira wrapped his arms around Setsuna tightly and Setsuna returned the hug, eyes closed, trying to relax. He wondered how he'd explain this to his mother and worse. What was Rosiel going to do to the city?

**TBC**

Ah there! Another update, another fun time! Different meeting scene, I like this one a lot more than the other one. Better grammar (or so I hope) and a bit more descriptions! …okay I'm shutting up. Hope you guys like the update!


	5. Trouble

Alright then next chapter for Darkness Falls. At the half point lol. Hope you guys do like the fix ups and such. Not really much to say, but I'm trying. Thanks everyone who likes the rewrites and such. I'm glad for your support.

Warnings: Shonen Ai, suicidal thoughts and things like that.

Notes: **(X) **is Pov Change and or time jump

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but a few of the original characters…which are the bad guys..

Chapter, 5: Trouble

Katan stared off shaking slightly as he tried to clear his mind of all thoughts. He needed to stop thinking about Rosiel and all the negative things going through his mind in his current state. It was hard though, he didn't want to really turn against his lord, but it was very tempting to take Kira up on his offer and join them so he could feel needed again.

"What should I do…"? he asked the wind beginning to shake more. He was so preoccupied with this though that he didn't notice the stranger behind him walking silently closer. He only stopped when he was right behind Katan, a smirk on his face as he pulled his fist back, and placed the dagger into Katan's back.

Katan's eyes widened his consciousness leaving him as he slumped foreword into the awaiting man's grasp.

"It's going to be alright now Katan," the boy whispered into his ear. "I'm going to make sure that you're never alone again, that we're always together…I love you and only you…I will keep you safe," he went on closing his eyes and kissing Katan gently on the cheek.

Iteru looked around taking a few steps back so they were in the shade so he could not be spotted and extended his wings out to their full length. A few of the black feathers drifted down slowly to land on the ground as he began flying up holding Katan tightly.

After getting so high up he started flying in the direction of his master's house, a mere shadow to those who looked up into the sky at him.

**(X)**

' If Kirie doesn't know where my Katan is I'll kill her,' Rosiel thought to himself as he landed back near the hotel that the two of them had been staying at. He looked around trying to figure out where the angel could possibly be and then noticed her lounging by the pool. A glare set on his face he walked towards her ready to do what he must in order to ensure Katan's safety.

"Kirie," he growled as he walked towards her. She must of heard him, because the minute he said her name she jerked towards him and started shaking upon noticing the expression on his face.

"L, Lord Rosiel…what's wrong?" she stammered though she had a pretty good idea of what was wrong. She had after all made a deal with those demons in order to get rid of Katan once and for all.

"I think you know very well what's wrong Kirie," he said grabbing her by the neck. He forced her to her feet, getting strange looks from all those around them, but he ignored their looks. All that mattered right now was getting her into a place where they could talk privately and he could kill her should he saw it fit. "March."

Kirie paled and nodded following her master quickly as he led them to their room. He slammed the door shut, eyes narrowed, and threw her towards her bed. She remained silent so she wouldn't anger Rosiel any more than he was and remained on the bed awaiting his commands.

"I returned home and do you know what I found?" he asked calmly eyes still narrowed. She remained silent so he went on. "I found a diary and Katan missing. If you wish to live you will tell me right now what you've done with my servant," he threatened his fist clenched.

"I've…no idea what you're talking about Lord Rosiel," she tried to cover up her fear, but it wasn't going to work. Rosiel could easily pick up on it and knew she was lying.

"Don't lie to me Kirie. I wouldn't advise you to go on telling a story like that, I might find myself becoming angry and we wouldn't want that now would we?" Her eyes shot open and a smirk crossed his face. "No, do tell what you had done with my precious Katan. I found this book that says he's been slowly falling into a deep depressing and guess who's fault it is Kirie?"

"I…I don't know," she stammered.

"You dare lie to my face?" he growled beginning to lose his cool. He took a step foreword and Kirie quickly pulled herself farther way.

"I don't…I had…Kyoji sano…I hired him…to remove Katan…because--"

"I don't feel like listening to your pitiful answers," he cut her off slamming his fist down. "You will get a hold of this Kyoji and allow me to speak to him. I will have my Katan back, and now."

She nodded quickly and before she could do anything else, Rosiel grabbed her once again by the neck and shoved her towards the stairs that lead to the roof of the hotel. They walked up and he ordered her to open her wings. Together they flew off towards the location of Kyoji Sano's mansion.

**(X)**

Katan awoke finally what seemed like hours later, in a bed covered in flowers. At first he believed he'd been put in lord Rosiel's bed, but after a quick inspection of the room he soon realized he had no idea where he was.

'This isn't good,' he thought to himself and than froze as he saw a boy walking towards him. He could have been no older than Katan himself, at least what his human age looked like, and was walking straight towards him his purplish blue eyes staring intently at him.

"Don't worry," the boy finally said when he finally made it to the bed Katan was laying on. Katan stiffed, but he moved forewords anyway until they were merely inches apart. His brought his hand up trailing his finger over Katan's face. "So smooth…"

The Cherubim quickly pulled away wanting nothing to do with the teen. The only person he ever wanted touching him was lord Rosiel. The move however caused him to wince, a sharp pain erupting from his back.

"W, who…are you…?" he managed to ask eyeing him suspiciously. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps somehow, Rosiel had left and this person had come in to test him. To make sure that Katan would not go off and betray him should the time arise that he would have to leave. Yet, hadn't Katan proved his loyalty to his lord already? Hadn't he when, without being controlled, gone and helped resurrect Rosiel?

"I'm Iteru, the guy you're going to know as your savior," he said laughing slightly. "You've finally been set free dear Katan, away from Rosiel and those fools. I'll take good care of you."

"Lord Rosiel is not a fool," Katan answered flatly. The reply just made Iteru laugh more and he moved in closer to the young angel.

"You barely even know your own lord," Iteru answered still snickering. He wrapped his arms around Katan gently and pinned him down to the bed kissing him deeply. Katan froze unable to move and no idea of what to do. This had not been what he'd expected at all.

"Don't…get off of me," he managed after finally being able to push Iteru away. "I don't want this."

"Don't want this?" Iteru questioned sounding somewhat bored. "Alright fine, I'll allow you then to get acquainted with this. However, the moment you're ready I will be the one who takes you," he warned moving his arms up so that he could pull Katan up against his chest.

Katan once again remained frozen in place unsure of what to do next. Surely this teen wouldn't really do such a thing to him, would he? However, this Iteru had already proven daring. He had kidnapped the Cherubim without a second thought and even placed him in a bed.

'This is not looking good…'

Despite how hard Katan tried, he felt himself drifting off into a sleep with no meaning. As he did, he noticed that there seemed to be some kind of haze in the room and a slight smell. Before he could figure out what it was though, his thoughts left him and he slumped against Iteru's chest out cold.

**(X)**

There was an uneasiness at the Mudo table as Mary sat talking happily with Sara, who seemed to still be in a state of shock. Kira and Setsuna weren't sure if they should really be talking with one another and if so, about what? Setsuna was not to happy about the idea of talking about his love life with his mother, nor Sara who seemed to be in so much pain do to this newly found information. It had been odd enough lying to his mother that him and Kira had been making out and accidentally smashed the window.

"Oh Setsuna," his mom drew him out of his thoughts, she still sounded to over cheery like she had when she first found out Setsuna was gay. "I talked to your father a little while ago."

"R, really?" Setsuna asked not really sure if he wanted to hear what his mom had to say anymore. He was beginning to feel more comfortable with his mom, however, this of course meant his father and him would have problems. Many more problems.

"Yes…I can't say that I'm to happy with what he had to say though," she went on. Her tone had finally dropped it's cheeriness and suddenly she was picking at her food with a fork, his mother still refused to use chopsticks.

"…And just what did he have to say?"

"He no longer wants you living with him," she said as gently as she could. "He said that--" Mary's voice was cut off as her front door was kicked open once a gain and there stood Setsuna's father. It was the first time he'd actually seen his old man really since the devoice. Usually he just saw small glimpses of his dad as he walked out the door to go to work or on a date with his secretary.

"Where is he!?" his father demanded growling and looking around the room. He looked more enraged than usual and had this look that threatened to kill anyone who'd get in his way. Mary seemed to be up for the challenge though and stood up glaring daggers right back at her ex husband.

"How dare you come into my house demanding things! As far as I'm concerned you have nothing to do with this family anymore! Mudo-san, remove yourself from this place at once!"

"The agreement in the court rules were you'd have Sara and I'd have that cursed child Setsuna. I did my job in raising him, you abandoned him. It's my choice to decide if it's 'okay or not' should he want to date men!"

"How dare you!--"

"Like you've been any more of a parent than mom has?" Setsuna demand getting to his feet.

"Set--"

He completely ignored Kira though and went on.

"At least mom had Sara and mine best interest at hand when she separated us! She was cold to me in an attempt to make sure both Sara and I would make it to heaven, but you've never done a thing to either of us! All you've done is go around and go to parties, work, or have fun with your little secretary," he screamed. He was shaking by now having used most of his air to go at his dad. He knew it wasn't a good idea, but he couldn't stand to see his father get the upper hand on a fight.

"You lousy no good." His father pulled his fist back and punched Setsuna dead on in the face. Setsuna slammed into the table wincing, having not expected the punch. He laid there in a slight daze while hearing a scream and than the sound of another punch. He looked up just in time to see Kira standing in front of where his dad had been in a fighting position.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, if anyone's raised Set, it's been my dad. Sure I gave my father a hell of a time, I had my reasons, but he still accepted Setsuna and I for who we were and what we are. All you do is scream and throw words around, try it again mudo-san. You won't be walking out of here alive," his voice grew more threatening with each word and he turned around to go over to Setsuna.

He kneeled down next to his lover and helped him up. Setsuna excepted the offer gratefully and got to his feet slowly and stared down at his dad and than the others. His mother and Sara had ran off to the back of the room while his father lay on the floor blood pouring out of his nose.

"Kira…"

"Shh," he wrapped his arms around Setsuna gently. "He's not worth getting worked up over. Not when you're going to get hurt."

"You broke his nose I think," Setsuna joked a bit, but he really wasn't sure if he had or not. He hoped not, if that was the case, Kira might face more jail time unless they could plead self-defense…than again they had witnesses…

"Setsuna, I think you better go," his mother said nervously moving slowly closer to her ex. "I'll take care of this, you and Sakuya get out of here."

"…Thanks mom."

They shared a rare moment where they were both able to exchange a real smile at one another. She gave a small nod and with that Setsuna and Kira ran out of the apartment as quickly as they could.

**(X)**

They walked down the dark path silently as Kira headed towards his house, Setsuna at his side.

"Kira, I'm not really sure when I'll see you again, but…I want you to know that I do love you…"

"What do you mean you're not sure when you'll see me again?" he asked a bit shocked. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm not sure when I'll see you. I can't go back home, and if I stay with my mom I'll only be causing her and Sara trouble. I couldn't live with myself if I continued to do that.

"Do you really think I'm just going to let you walk out on me Setsuna? As far as I'm concerned, if we need an apartment, fine. We'll get one together, until then you're with me even if my dad doesn't agree. Unlike your parents, I plan to keep my promise and never abandon you."

"Kira…"

**TBC**

Okay than! Another chapter fixed. Kami that took awhile. I got this new medicine that was supposed to help, instead it backfired and made me sick for a month. I hated it. So they switched my medicine again, so far I'm still kind of sick. They said something about stronger dosages now. Gah. Oh well, not to much of an excuse besides that and writers block…which is really stupid considering these are rewrites not new.

So, did you guys enjoy the small fight scene I added between Kira and Setsuna's dad? It wasn't in the original, I thought it'd be a better touch than Setsuna just squawking away. I don't know, maybe I was making Setsuna and Kira a bit over dramatic. I changed Set's dad's name to just Mudo-san for now. I figured since their father was Japanese, he needed a Japanese name and Set's mom is English, so it'd be alright to keep her with the name Mary. I don't know, it can be odd. Ignore me, it's been a long summer. And hopefully it'll keep lasting even longer!


	6. Interesting beginnings

Eh it's been awhile since I've even been able to touch my fanfics. Why? Because manga scripts tend to kill you at a slow rate, but I still enjoy writing them. It's still a lot of fun don't get me wrong, but it takes a lot of time to. At least it's something worth while doing right? I can't wait to see it finished. But I'm getting carried away now. So let's just say I'm really sorry about how long it took for the update, but as a senior school comes first, sorry.

Notes: Eh it's shonen ai…eh…violence, mature dialog…that other random stuff little kids shouldn't be reading. My grammar sucks.

More notes: **(X) **is pov change and or time jump

Ch, 6: Interesting beginnings

Katan awoke more slowly this time than before. For some odd reason he felt more tired than when he'd fallen asleep to begin with and began to wonder just where he was and why. He closed his eyes trying to gather the information from the back of his mind and than jerked up when he realized there were arms wrapped around him. His movement however was cut short when those arms tightened around him and held the angel in place.

His mind began racing as his heart wanted those arms to belong to his master Rosiel, but his mind knowing the truth, that his lord had long ago abounded him for Kirie, made him panic that much more.

He took a breath to steady himself and turned over in the bed. Opening his eyes he found the boy who'd been there the night before, the same one who'd kidnapped him staring right at him.

"It--" Katan was cut off from the kiss Iteru planted on him. Katan tried to pull away as best he could, but somehow he was no match for the boy next to him. "Stop!"

"Are you ready?" Iteru asked completely ignoring Katan's plea. He nuzzled the angel's neck gently and pulled him closer licking Katan's neck. The Cherubim let out a small gasp, not wanting the attention at all, but his body reacting where his brain wouldn't.

"Please stop…"

"Still not yet ready my dear Katan?"

The question went through Katan's mind for a moment and he realized that in a way, he was. If he stayed with Iteru and made the best of things, he could at least be happy. It wouldn't be nearly as happy as he had been with lord Rosiel, but happier than he was now.

'I could just pretend he's lord Rosiel…but he's no where near as perfect as lord Rosiel…what am I going to do?' he asked himself his eyes closing again.

"I'll take that as a no, but understand Katan," Iteru muttered allowing one hand to fall from Katan's waist and run through the angel's hair instead. "I will have what I want before you ever leave this room." The fallen angel grabbed Katan's hand and began sucking on three of the fingers causing Katan to let out a small whimper. "Do you understand?"

Katan nodded gritting his teeth. When Iteru finally stopped torturing him he shoved the boy away growling slightly in an attempt to regain his senses. "If that is your plan," Katan breathed, "I will never leave this room."

"You have no say in the matter," Iteru said playfully as his fingers moved down Katan's back. "If you truly believe I will allow you to remain here without doing a thing to you, you're sadly mistaken."

Katan swallowed hard trying to push out the thoughts that came rushing into his mind. He could never betray Lord Rosiel, there was no one as good as Rosiel to even begin to compare him with and yet, he was not good enough for Rosiel either.

Iteru moved his hand back to Katan's own and began stroking it gently. He started whispering something, but the angel ignored it trying his best to focus on his thoughts. Would he ever be good enough for Lord Rosiel? Of course not, that was the stupidest thing to ever go through his mind. No one was ever perfect enough for Rosiel, no one besides Alexiel…besides Kirie.

"Hmm? You look troubled."

"Whose side are you on?" Katan whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Side, who's side?" he asked louder.

"One you haven't heard of," Iteru joked sitting up. Katan noticed that the fallen angel was still clothed from the waist down. "Does it really matter? As long as we're not fighting Rosiel, should you really be against it?"

"I'd rather not fight the savior and his friend either," he admitted quietly.

"Then you're in luck, we're not against the savior and especially not his friend."

A small smile went across the Cherubim's face and Iteru took the opportunity to steal another kiss from him. The peace was broken instantly though as the door crashed into the floor, the handle snapping off and rolling across the rug.

Katan jerked around to see his Lord walking into the room an enraged look on his face, one of the worse he'd ever seen.

"And who do you think you are to touch my servant?!" Rosiel growled his eyes narrowing. Katan pulled back from Iteru quickly, the fallen angel in a complete state of shock to even notice him sliding out from under his arms.

**(X)**

Sighing Setsuna leaned into Kira's embrace his eyes closed. This was going to be hard, but it had to be done, one of the final steps in the relationship that had to be taken.

"Are you really okay with this?"

"I want us to be together," he muttered kissing Setsuna on the neck. "My father has to know so we're aware if he's going to get in between us or not." He nuzzled him a bit sighing. "Besides, now's the time to find out if he's really human or not."

"Huh?"

"Well he's put up with me so much, I've really began to wonder lately…"

"Kira!"

Said boy began snickering and walked into the house, Setsuna following behind him silently. Setsuna moved to the couch and waited for the confrontation to begin. There was no telling what could possibly happen.

"He should be home by now," he muttered more to himself than anything. "Dad! Can you come here for a minute?"

"Hold on."

A few minutes went before a few sounds of pots and pans being moved around in the kitchen and then finally Kira's dad walked out. He looked odd wearing an apron, completely out of place actually considering the house they lived in.

"What happened to the maid?"

"I gave her the day off so I could try this," his dad admitted sheepish. "Umm…what is that that you wanted Sakuya?" he asked in a quick attempt to change the subject.

"Umm…well actually." Sighing he looked quickly between Setsuna and his dad. "Dad…umm…this isn't real easy to say…--"

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" his dad asked fearfully. Setsuna nearly fell off the couch laughing.

"No. It's not…well I guess that depends on which way you look at it. Dad, I'm just going to say this. So, if you hate me after this just say so and I'll leave okay?"

"Saku--"

"Setsuna and I have been dating for the past few months and I know you counted on me to be a "good" student and carry on our family name and stuff, but I can't do that. I really love Setsuna and as twisted as that may sound to you, I won't stop."

He let out a long breath afterwards looking as if a thousand pounds had been taken off of him. Setsuna seemed to pick up on this instantly, because he stood up and moved towards him grabbing his hand.

"Sakuya…"

"You don't have to say how much I disgust you. I know how much this disappoints you and the people around us," he blurted out.

"How could I possibly hate you for this?" he asked pulling his son into an embrace. "You're all I have left Sakuya, whatever you want to do with your life…as long as you don't leave me I don't care…"

Kira closed his eyes sighing. He should have known something like this would happen, that his dad would get over emotional and once again bring up the car crash and the death of his mother, of the real Sakuya.

"Yeah…I don't plan on going anywhere…are you against Setsuna staying with us for awhile..? Until we can get our own apartment…his parents kicked him out, because of me."

"Of course not, if it gets you to stay home longer, by all means, he can stay for life," his dad muttered walking back into the kitchen.

Kira blinked watching his father go into the kitchen in a bit of shock.

"Well that's one way of making things work."

"Yeah, it is," Setsuna cut in kissing Kira on the cheek. "Congratulations koibito."

**(X)**

Growling Kirie paced the room wondering what course of action she should take next. She was so close getting Lord Rosiel away from that freak Katan and now her plans were being completely ruined! Ruined! All, because that stupid Katan had to screw up, not that Iteru and Kyoji hadn't. If they had just made it look like the savior had kidnapped Katan in the first place, none of this would have been happening. In fact, things would have turned out better that way. Rosiel's hatred for Alexiel would have grown and she'd seem even more perfect in his eyes.

"How dare you go against me?" she growled angrily finally noticing the phone in the corner of the room. She walked over to it and pulled out the piece of paper from the nightstand. Written on the piece of paper was an eight digit number and the name Kyoji Sano written on it. She quickly dialed it.

"Hello?" The voice on the other end sounded tired and angry at the same time, she must have woken him up.

"I'll skip the formalities and get straight to the point, you guys screwed up and now Lord Rosiel is pissed off at me and going after your little puppet boy as we speak," she screamed.

A moment's pause.

"And?"

"And if you don't do something you know Iteru will talk and give your master's name over to Lord Rosiel. And if he doesn't I will," she hissed dangerously.

"Fine," Kyoji replied scowling. "I'll take care of this, but if you screw up your part, I'll have no farther use of you." He hung up.

"That little…" she almost started to call him back so she could curse him out, but thought better of it. What did it matter really? He was going to do just what she'd wanted him to, get to Iteru and Katan before Lord Rosiel did and play it off as the savior having done it. Than she could live her life with her lord in complete and utter peace.

**(X)**

Sighing Kyoji sat up in bed rubbing one of his eyes.

'Didn't take as long as I thought it would for Rosiel to appear,' he thought to himself with a snicker. Kirie had fallen right into their plans and they'd gotten Katan so easily he could laugh. Rosiel may have come to save his 'precious angel', but the only thing he was actually doing was pushing things farther into the direction they needed.

"Do as much as you want Rosiel, in the end, we still win."

"Hmm?"

Kyoji looked to his side where there was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair curled up beside him. He smiled at her running a hand through her hair gently.

"Don't worry about it, just something I have to take care of," he looked her over before finally climbing out of bed. She pouted a bit, but ended up turning over under the covers and going back to sleep.

With a final look to the girl he lifted his hands up placing a barrier around the room. No one would touch his love. Now it was time though to deal with Iteru and his supposed lover. Sighing he walked out of the room.

**(X)**

"No! Don't!"

Just as Rosiel made his attempt to grab Katan his Cherubim vanished. Completely and utterly vanished right in front of his eyes. Rosiel jerked around growling his eyes full of hatred as he moved towards Iteru.

"Where did you send him?" he asked venom dripping from his voice.

The fallen angel instantly saw the danger that had began to form and started to pull himself away from the enraged angel. He was on the floor at the moment, Rosiel having thrown him from the bed and cracked one of his legs in three places, and he knew it'd be next to impossible for him to actually go anywhere, but he was trying anyway.

"Calm down, would you?"

Iteru's head jerked up and he let out a sigh of relief seeing Kyoji standing in the doorway. Rosiel instantly turned from him and went towards the other angel.

"Give me Katan back now," he warned dangerously.

"You want him back? I'm afraid you should of thought of that a few weeks back Rosiel; you see my son has taken a liking to him not to mention someone else very important to me. I don't see why I should just hand him back over…" he smirked.

"Give him back now or I'll destroy your life," he replied growling.

"I do not follow under your orders," Kyoji replied calmly. "I never have, nor will I ever do so in the future."

"Everyone obeys my orders."

"Your sister and I don't know."

That was the last straw, something within the inorganic angel snapped and the last thing Kyoji saw was the three winged beast flying towards him.

**TBC**

Eh finally updated. I have to admit I really didn't think this one would make it to 7 pages, but it did. It wasn't the best chapter ever, but at least it was rewritten and hopefully not as…well off. While rewriting this I started at the dialog and wanted to scream. I wonder what in the world I was thinking when I wrote that. No wonder people liked the random attacks and shorts in the beginnings rather than the actual story. It was sad and horrible and eh. Well, at least it's been made a bit better. Hopefully since this story is being more understandable here, the sequel will make more sense when I get back to it. Or at least, let's hope.


End file.
